Old friends, older enemies
by Thereadershadow
Summary: Mikes friend, Hunter, decided long before Mike to work at Freddy's. He disappeared, now what happened when mike works there? (Sorry I suck at summarys.)
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this up after listening to five nights at Freddy's (song) by living tombstone.**

**Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, and Golden Look like how dietstab drew them.**

**Also, sorry about how this is set up, I'm doing it on a ipad.**

**Possible long delays, sorry ahead of time.**

**I don't own anyone or anything but the OCs.**

(Oct, 25, 1998)

(Hunters p.o.v)

Deer-deet-deer-dee-thump.

I look at my clock, which says 10:30, pm. Time to get ready for my first night on the job.

I remember looking at the advertisement in the paper.

An old favorite place of mine, Freddy's, was hireing a night guard.

While it was minimum wage, it was better then nothing. Plus, I felt like I needed to go back.

After my real parents went M.I.A in the military 5 years ago, I wasn't let back to Freddy's by my adopted parents. They were still afraid of "The Bite".

Even though I felt at home there.

Even though they helped save both my friend, mike, and me.

-flashback-Nov, 24, 1987-

"Mike, your dad find out?" I whisper to the kid next to me.

"No, and thank goodness for that" he smiled.

I look around and see only my parents, and thankfully not mike's father.

We enter the party room assigned to us and wait a few seconds.

It was time for Freddy and Co to play the usual song at the beginning of a party.

They come out, but they take a double take at what was in the room, or rather what wasn't. Which was nearly nothing, except me and Mike.

"Where is everyone? I thought today a party was scheduled" muttered Freddy, looking around. Foxy, with a violin in one hand, and a violin bow in place of his hook, spots us sitting at a table. "Thee landlubbers must be late, as there be two able seamen waiting" he states, pointing at us.

Mike looks at me, slightly shy, as usual. "Uh, actually, it's just us." he whispers. they hear this and all of their heads snap around to look at us.

Freddy looks at us in surprise, then relief.

"Well, at least you two won't cause as much trouble as the last group." He says. And instead of doing the usual singing, they all hop off the stage and sit at the table with us.

"So, who's the birthday boy?" Asks Chica.

I point to Mike, "He is".

Mike ducks slightly, then, looking bashful,nods.

"Why is it just you two?" Asks Bonnie.

"My dad doesn't like this place, and we don't have many friends." Mumbles Mike.

Freddy frowns "Why doesn't your father like it here?".

Mike sighs "mom always wanted to take me here, but dad never wanted to go, and when she passed away last year, he just never had the money because he spent it all on booze".

Bonnie looks at us questionably "Then how are you here?"

I duck slightly, "His parents helped" Mike says, pointing at me.

Foxy looks out to the lobby, where the parents normally stayed. "They be the soldiers over yonder?"

I nod my head. Chica looks out, then smiles. "I recognize one of them, that's Grace over there." Foxy chuckles, "That be Little Red out there? She's grown quite a bit!"

I laugh quietly. Little Red Fox was my moms call sign when she was in the pilots seat of the "Wild Weasel", the airplane mom and dad flew/maintained. Dads call sign was blue falcon.

Foxy looks at me quizzically, "What ye laughing about?"

"That's my moms call sign" I say.

Bonnie looks at me strangely "Mind explaining?"

"My parents fly a B-1B Lancer, when mom flies she goes by a call sign, Red Fox, when dad flies, he's Blue Falcon, most of the payload crew tend to avoid getting out on it, due to its tendency of finding trouble, hence the name, 'Wild Weasel' " I say.

Foxy laughs and shakes his head.

After that Chica comes in with a cake and a pizza, and we go off the planned party schedule, which involved them doing their song, the kids eating the cake and pizza, then going to the arcade. Instead we all share the cake and pizza (how they were able to eat I'll never know), and Mike opening his presents. Or present, in this case. In it was a little guitar and a 'How to play guitar' book inside. Mike grinned widely when he saw both items. He had always wanted to play guitar after he had seen my dad play. I grab the carry case I had brought and get out my keyboard and plug it in. Once every one was set up, we started to play a few songs, mostly ones we heard about, some we made up on the spot. Mike learned quickly how to play.

After a while we hear a commotion outside. We all stop and look at each other, confused. I look out, and there, fighting with my parents was Mikes drunk father. Not good.

"Mike we need to hide!"

Mike hears his fathers voice just when I shut the door and pales. Then we hear something I hoped we wouldn't hear. My dad yelling. You know those shows where they make fun of someone shouting by 'shaking' the house?, well, my dad bellowed hard enough that the doors shook a lot.

"You touch ether of them and I will personally see that you go to the the jailhouse in an ambulance!"

Mike and I sprint for the door on the other side of the room, just as Mikes father bursts in. Red in the face, and eyes rolling around with a crazed look on his face, he chases after us.

The animatronics try to stop him, but there are tables in the way, plus he keeps throwing tables at both the animatronics and my parents, who chase him in. I hear what sounds like a siren in the distance.

We exit the room to the corridor to the employee only father jams the door as he leaves the party duck into a supply closet/room. Inside we find cleaning supplies and parts for the animatronics. I look around and find a battery and a arm attached to a servo. I grab the arm, Mike grabs some string, some wire, and the battery.

We set up a trip wire trap that will cause the arm to spaz out hopefully, and allow us to get out. Mikes father comes in just as I set up the wire. The arm spazzez out, yes, but knocks some bleach down on us. We sprint out and run down the hall, bleach on our clothes. Mikes father bursts out, wiping bleach from is eyes, and the arm frying itself. He flicks out a knife and slashes at us, slicing my throat as I turn around. I collapse, holding my throat, everything getting fuzzy, trying to yell, but unable to make a sound.

The door to the party room goes wide as my parents, the animatronics, and the police burst through the door and see what's going on. Dad's face is one of pure anger when he sees my throat. The police, dad, and animatronics try to subdue Mikes father as mom tries to help me.

"Ye murdurer, look what ye done!" I hear Foxy yell, right when mikes father rams his head into Foxy's jaw.

I hear a snap, and see a spray of red. I smell an iron/coppery smell. I look over and half of his forehead is gone and is seeping red and pink, and he's still fighting. Foxy stumbles away, a horrified look on his face at what he did. Mikes father collapses, and the paramedics rush in, grabbing him and placing him on a gurney, as a second batch place me on a gurney. I look at Foxy and mouth: _it's not your fault._

Foxy looks like he's about to be ill.

"Come on kiddo, stay with us" I hear a peramedic say.

I try to stay awake, but it's hard, between the pain and the tunnel effect.

-flashback end-

I had woken up 4 days later in a hospital bed, unable to speak.

My throat had been too dameged to allow me to speak due to the cut and the effect of the bleach. After that I couldn't talk, and while I could laugh, it was more of a 'ghost laugh' as every one called it. Almost no one could hear my laugh.

Mikes father survived, but was permanently placed in Moriel's asylum for the criminaly insane.

In a way, my dads prediction came true, just not as he expected.

Mike was adopted by a new set of parents, who immediately moved away.

I would bring letters from Mike to the animatronics when I could, but after my parents went M.I.A...

This will be the first time in five years I'll be able to go back to Freddy's.

I grab my satchel bag, containing my lunch, a flashlight, a notepad, a sketchbook, a pencil case, and a book.

I sneak out the back door, trying not to wake my adoptive parents.

I unlock my bike and start down the street.

I go down main, pass by corner stores, various supermarkets, and a knock off Freddy's.

I sigh and shake my head as I pass the knock off. They never had the same type of animatronics Freddy's had.

The knock offs just stood still and played prerecord songs, not even interacting with the audience.

I turn up Freddy's and lock my bike up at the bike rack in the employee lot.

I enter, and a manager shuffles over.

"Hunter wright?"

I nod.

"Your early, but I guess it's a good idea to make a good impression on the first day, yes?"

I smile weakly.

"Not much of a talker are you?"

I get out my notepad and write: _'I can hear, but I can't speak_'.

I point to my throat.

The manager reads the note, looks up and winces.

"Oh, sorry"

I wave it off as nothing.

"Well, I suppose it's a good idea to give you a quick run down of the basics on your first day, right?"

I nod.

He takes me to this tiny room.

"Alright, here's your office, your job is a simple one, all you have to do is flick through these cameras-" he indicates a led screen and a switch board with tags above them saying what parts of the building the cameras were in,"-and make sure no one breaks in, ok?"

I nod.

I look at the clock,11:30.

I look around, but the manager ran off. I sit don on the chair, and flick through a few cameras, just to get used to the feel and to find the manager.

"Little early aren't you?"

I jump, looking behind me I see the manager holding a cup of soda and 3 slices of pizza on a plate.

I grin sheepishly.

'_Just trying to get used to useing it_' I write.

He nods.

"Good idea."

I look back at the screen, which is set for the stage at the moment.

I look at Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, who all look like no one even bothered cleaning them up recently.

Suddenly the screen cuts out.

_Huh?_

The manager looks over my shoulder and frowns when he see's that it's on, but I'm not getting any vid feed.

"Odd, that shouldn't have happe-"

A screech erupts from the speakers in the switch board as a message suddenly pops up on screen

'Get out, please, we can't control ourselves after dark.'

Ookay, not the first day prank I expected.

The screen goes black, and for a second I see my green eyes reflecting in the screen, the it powers back up.

I look at the manager.

He looks like someone bleached his whole face.

"Uh, I've heard that a message will flicker on screen, but nothing like this."

I raise my brow quizzically.

This has happened before?

I look at the clock. 11:45.

The manager looks at his wrist watch.

"Well, I best be leaving, see you tomorrow."

He quickly leaves.

_I sigh. What have I gotten into?_

**That's it for now.**

**Please R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, here's chapter 2**

**Also, sorry about the mess,**

**I'm trying to unscrunch every thing that shouldn't be scrunched together.**

**Including the previous chapter.**

(Hunter's p.o.v)

I look at the clock. 11:50.

I sigh.

May as well make the best of it.

I retrieve a pencil from my bag and start writhing a piece of music.

I glance up at the screen.

_Wait, where's Foxy?_

I look at the switch board, and see a switch labeled 'Pirates Cove'.

I flick it and instantly I'm looking at a curtain with a sign in front saying 'Out if Order'.

I sigh.

I remembered all too well why it was closed.

False rumors that Foxy bit a kid, and because of that no one, except me, would visit Foxy.

Mike had been forced to move away, so he couldn't visit.

I look at the clock. 12:00.

Right as I put up my notepad and pencil, the lights flicker.

_Huh?_

I look at the led screen, and notice a small little battery symbol in the upper left hand corner.

A backup power supply, most likely.

I see a small usage meter next to it, with a little green box on it.

I flick down a door, and another box appeares.

I flick it back up.

I look at the power left. 95 percent.

I look at the time, which is 12:30.

I flick through the cameras, and notice that Bonnie's gone.

I frown, and find him in the left hall near me.

_...the hell?_

The screen gets fuzzy, and I notice a small person shaped outline before the screen goes completely staticky.

When it comes back on, he's gone.

I look out my left door and see a shadow.

I tapp the light button, and see him.

I slam the door button hard.

_...The hell is going on?_

I look at the screen.

Bonnie's back, and seem's to be glitching out.

One second he look's like he's trying to tell me something, the next his eyes are pitch black, and looks completely psyco.

It keeps switching back and forth every millisecond.

I quickly flick to the stage.

Chica's gone.

I switch to the kitchen's camera, one of Chica's favorite places.

_Audio only, Great._

I hear clattering of metal bowls, pots, and pizza pans in the background.

Suddenly, I hear it all stop.

I look at the hall cams.

Chicas in the right hall, and Bonnie's in the main party room.

I raise the left door.

I look through the right door.

Nothing.

I punch the light button.

Chicas in the window, not the door.

_Son of a- _

I slam the right door button.

I look at the time, 4:30.

I look at the power, 50 percent.

I sigh with relief.

90 more minutes.

I press the right light button. Nothing there.

I press the right door button.

I press the left light button.

Nothing there ether.

I check the stage. Only Freddy's there.

I look around.

I see Chica in they hall near the party room, or rather, just a outline of her, and red points where eyes are supposed to be.

Again I see a small shadow thing in the background.

I look at the clock, 4:45.

I look back at the screen. Nothing.

I flick through. Nothing, sounds in the kitchen, Freddy on stage.

I check my doors. Bonnie's on the right this time.

I punch the door button on him.

I hear a soft thumping noise out side.

I check my power. 35 percent.

Not good, and it's only 5:00.

I flick through the cams again.

Chicas moving towards the stage, same with Bonnie.

I check Pirates Cove. The curtains are still closed.

I spot something moving towards me.

I switch to the hall cam.

Just a little black shadow...thing.

I press the button for the left door.

The thing stops suddenly, then goes into a sort of... Rage, I guess?

It hops up and down, marketing angry modem noises,and running at my door.

I look at the clock, 5:57.

The thing stops, then the cam goes fuzzy, then clears. Nothing there.

I press both door buttons. Nothing.

I hear a chiming noise. I glance at the clock, 6:00.

_One hell of a first night._

I get up and stretch. I hear the backdown being opened.

I gather up my stuff, and walk towards the door.

The manager looks up when he hears me approach.

"Staying on, I hope?

I grin weakly and nod.

"Well then, I guess that means your made of better stuff then the last guard."

He hands me a name tag and says "Just write your name here and the jobs yours."

I do so, and then he sighs in... Relief?

"By the way, employees are allowed free pizza and drinks if they stop by during the day."

I nod, and head to the kitchen. Once there the cook who enters behind me asks

"You the night guard?"

I nod. He looks me up and down, almost sizing me up.

"You finish your first night?"

Again I nod. He looks at me, surprised.

"Huh, would have thought you would have run off already, yelling about killer animatronics."

I raise a brow and fold my arms.

He chuckles," just messing with ya, let me guess, free pizza?"

I nod. He put a pizza in the oven and tosses me a styrofoam cup.

"Drink fountains near the door."

I get my drink, and a minute later, my pizza.

Thank you, I write.

I leave Freddy's, and start home.

When I get home, it's 7:10, am.

I sneak up stairs, pizza in hand.

Once I get to my room, I sit down and open the box.

The pizza is a fairly normal cheese pizza.

I grab a slice and take a bite.

Just like how they used to taste.

I take a swig of the soda, which tastes like it's been watered down, heavily.

I hear someone outside my door.

I get up and open it. Stranding there is my adoptive father.

"First night of the job today?"

I shake my head.

'_It was last night'_

He looks at me quizzically.

'I'm a night guard.' I refrain from telling him it's at Freddy's.

"Well, try to stay awake in school, ok?"

I nod.

As I get ready to go to school, my step-brother comes downstairs.

"Hey, Hunter, you up for some basketball tonight?"

I shake my head. '_Sorry, I have to work tonight.'_

He walks off grumbling.

I exit the house and grab my bike.

I bike the opposite way of Freddy's and head to the fairly large brick building that was my school.

_All right, that's it for now, _

_Again, sorry about the mess._

_Please R&amp;R._


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, here's chapter 3,**

**And sorry for the late update.**

/-/

(Hunter's p.o.v)

/

/

**_I in my office, but something feels...off._**

**_Like it's hiding something, like it's watching me._**

**_I glance at the screen. All I see is a mask, leering back._**

**_Something's behind me, something bad. I turn and see a blur of movement._**

(Oct,26,1998)

/

_Deet-deet-deet-dee-Thump._

/

/

I groan as I get up. The clock blinks 10:30.

Well so much for a good nights rest.

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

My hair was, as usual, messy. I looked like I had been up all night. I sigh, and quickly wash up.

I grab my satchel bag, and my blue uniform vest.

I dig around in my dresser and grab what looks like a 50. Cal bullet on a key chain.

My dad had removed the gunpowder from it and had turned it into a pendent when I was 10.

One of the last things I was given before they had been called into service abroad.

A few months later, they were reported M.I.A.

I put the the key chain on, and head downstairs.

As I walk out the door, my step-brother walks in, looking like he just came back from a basketball game.

"Hey, where you going?"

'_To work_'. I write

He looks at me quizzically, then remembers what I had written early that morning.

"Oh, yea, that's right."

I exit quickly, where I find my bike. I grab my bike, and head down main.

I head down main, pull into Freddy's lot.

I go in, and I make a quick stop outside Pirate's Cove. In front was the 'Out of Order sign.'

I pull the curtains aside and look in.

Propped against the wrecked ship mockup was Foxy.

Someone had come in and slashed two vertical marks in his costume/exoskeleton.

I sigh and look around. The ship had started to come apart, and had already been partially dismantled.

Various boards in the side had fallen away, the rigging mock ups had all come apart, the sail mock ups were torn, and the once brown stained colored wood was stripped clean of all paint.

The wheel house had been taken down, and various tools littered the floor.

I look again at the fox, who was propped in a sitting position.

His jaw hung loosely, like it was broken, and his eyes were shut.

I find a screwdriver nearby and tighten the bolts that connected the jaw to the motor that operated it.

Once I finish though, Foxy blinks to life. He looks at me.

"What are ye doing here laddie? The sign out side says 'Out of Order'.

I quickly write a reply: _I work here._

He looks at it then sighs. "Ye do realize that thee old misers won't pay a cent for me, crystal?"

I shake my head _'I thought I might try to repair you a little, and try and see why you guys are attacking me.'_

He just stares. "Hold on matey, ye should know that..." _'You guys aren't intentionally attacking me?, I figured as much when I saw some of you guys glitch out, like two people trying to control the same RC car.'_

He looks at me sadly. "Then ye should leave."

I shake my head _'not yet, I still have a job to do'_

I sneak out, and head to my 'office'.

Once there, I see that the manager had been by, as a note said _'had to leave early, sorry'._

Yea, right, probably didn't want to hear another screech like last time, if it happens again.

I boot the cameras up, and I glance clock, 11:45.

I flick over to the stage. Bonnie, Freddy, and chica, all in place.

I flick over to Pirate's Cove.

The curtains had moved a little, but not by much.

Suddenly, like last time, the screen cuts out.

Another screech erupts from the speakers, and a message bliks on screen for a second.

'**Ye daft fool, are ye blind, we have little or no sail at night!'**

I frown. Foxy?

I remember the last message. That must have been the Chica or Freddy.

The lights flicker. I look at the clock, 12:00.

I look back at the stage.

Yet again, Bonnies first one missing.

I flick through, and find him I a party room.

I flick back towards the stage, and take a quick peak at the Cove.

Foxy's head was poking out of the curtains.

He looks strange, his body remains still, but his eyes flicker from black sciera and red pupils to his normal white sciera and yellow pupils, and over his shoulder I spot two small red pinpricks of light.

I remember the small figure from last time.

I tried to remember if there was another animatronic.

I draw a blank as I flick back to the stage. Chicas gone.

I check where I last saw Bonnie. Nothing.

I check the kitchen, and hear the clattering of cooking supplies.

I flick through the cameras, and find Bonnie in the left hallway near me.

Making a mental note, I flick back to the Cove.

Foxy was halfway out of camera range, out of the Cove.

The pinpricks in the back were gone.

I make another note, and flick back to the stage. Nothing.

I check the hall, nothing. I slam the left door button. Just before it drops, I see a purple hand reach out, then the door slams down.

I press the right light switch. Nothing.

I check the Cove. Nothing.

I hear the pattering of feet in the right hall.

I slam the right door button, and Foxy appears just as it comes down.

I hear several thumps, then nothing.

I press the light button. Nothing.

I turn the door off, and check the other door. Nothing.

I turn that one off as well.

I flick through the cameras, and find Bonnie in a hallway near the party rooms spazzing out.

I find Freddy in a party room, and Chica near the kitchen.

Foxy's Cove is closed again, and I'm about to flick away when I spot the shadow figure.

This time I get a good look at it.

It looks like a large jack-in-the-box, except that it has no multi colored clothes, just a pitch black costume, and a white mask from what I could see from that angle. It had no lower body, just a large red wooden box it was supposed to spring from. Suddenly it turns to face the camera, then I see the rest of the mask. It looked like a insane smile had been carved into it, with red tracks under them, like a anime crying, but reminded me more of blood then anything. Where the eyes should have been were two familiar looking red pinpricks.

It looks at the camera like it can look through them, like he can see me.

_Creepy as anything aren't you?_

I check my power, 50 percent, and the clock says 4:45.

When I look back, the things gone.

I look around. Nothing. I check my doors, and Chicas on the right.

I strike the door button again, and the door slams shut.

I check the cams, Freddys in the left hall, and Foxys peeking out again.

I check the kitchen. Nothing.

Bonnie's back on stage.

I check the party room. Chica and Freddy are both stareing at the camera.

At the Cove Foxy was out and I slam the left door down.

I reach for the right door, but then I hear a electronic screech of rage and pounding on that door. _Never mind._

I press the light button, and now Bonnie's on my left.

I sigh. _Well, this is just dandy, isn't it?_

I check my power, 15 percent.

The clock says 5:30, and the crazy little puppet is now at my left door.

I check the stage. All the animatronics that were supposed to be on stage were there. I flick through the cameras. The curtains at Pirates Cove were pulled shut, which ment Foxy was back in place.

_Thud-thud-thud._

That thing is still at my door.

My power said 5 percent.

I hear the toreador march play, meaning 6:00.

The puppet stops thumping at my door. I see a blur in the camera towards the Parts and Service room.

So that's where you hide.

I open both doors and walk out the door to the back exit. As I go, I bump into the manager.

"Oops, sorry, wasn't looking- Hunter? Geez, you look like someone dumped a bucket of water on you."

_'Well, when a deranged puppet thing is trying to get at you , I think anyone would be.'_

"...What?"

I drag him over to the switch board. I fiddle with the controls and pull up the floppy that had last nights footage on it. I open it and go to the last 30 minutes.

Through the speakers we hear angry screeches and thumping, and a camera view I hadn't noticed before appeared in the upper left hand corner. The camera shows me, I watch as the recorded me looks at the door the puppets at, looking a little afraid of it.

The day manager looks at me. "What the hell?"

I pull the footage back to when Foxy started coming out initially. I pause it.

I point at little red pinpricks. The manager looks at the screen quizzically, a similar expression mirrored by the recorded me.

I scroll a bit so we were looking at the area after foxy went back.

The puppet showed up a few seconds later, and the manager got a good look at the thing.

"Good lord, is that...? It can't be!"

_Huh? Whats he going on about?_

_'Whats wrong?' _"That thing is what's wrong! It was supposed to be dismantled for tampering

With the other animatronics, not to mention...sigh, look, I'll explain tomarrow, alright?"

I nod, but I still wanted answers.

I eject the floppy, and as the manager leaves, pop it back in, make a copy, the pop both out.

_Just in case_...

I place the original back and pocket the copy.

I boot down the screen and stretch, and spot some thing on the screen.

Just behind me is what looks like...a golden version of Freddy?

I whirl around and lying there was said the said Freddy version.

Then I noticed something else, the eyes.

They were pitch black white pupils.

It seemed to stare at me, then, as if in great effort, it slowly uncurled a hand(paw?).

A small piece of paper drops, and the animatronic just fades out.

I reach down and pick up the paper, and on it was written:

_Help us_

I frown. What on earth? A gold Freddy?

I glance around the office, nothing.

I leave, but as I go, I feel as if three things are watching me.

Like two were hunters, and the other was trying to ask for help.

And wasn't that the same mask as the one that was in my nightmare?

I slowly peddle away deep in thought.

/

/-(Foxy's p.o.v)-/

/

I groan with relief. That damn...thing or whatever was gone, at least for the time being.

Why, why did that lad look so familiar? And why did he try to fix me this morning, even though I am forced to attack him?

I glance over at Samuel's spot. He fades in and a soft binary groan emits from his voice box.

Samuel, or Sam, as he prefers, is a Freddy variant.

"_The night guard tried to patch you up a bit I see"_

I touch my snout, greatful that I could speak properly once more

"Thee lad get your message?"

_"Yes, but I don't think you will agree with it."_

If it warned the kid off, then yes I will, unless...

"Ye asked for help didn't ye..."

_"Because if this keeps up, sooner or later, one of us is going to go mad, or attack a child, during the day. And if he does help, then we might be rid of that... Impostor... For good._"

"Which of thee scurvy dogs? The sentry, or the puppet?"

_"With any luck, both"._

/

/-(3rd p.o.v)-/

/

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, ITS NOT A PROBLEM?" A purple colored figure bellows.

"Even if he saw me, he can't say anything about it, now can he? You said it yourself, he's a mute."

Said a puppet.

"But he can still hear, and he's not stupid. Not to mention that the animatronics are fighting our hold on them."

"But that won't last long now will it? Sooner or later we'll get the test subject, and try out the new... Process."

The figure just stares at it. Then laughs. A mad laugh, the kind from someone from a mental institution. The puppet leers broadly, not phased at his partners sudden mood swing.

"Oh yes, that's right, we still have to test the process of recreation, don't we?"

"That's right, but we must first derail him. As he has seen me, he will want to know more, and will go poking around where he shouldn't."

The figure frowns, mood going from crazy to serious in a heart beat.

"I think you know what to do, yes?"

"Oh yes, I'll personally see to it."

/

/-/

**Again, Sorry about the late update, but I had go without computer access for a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_All right, here's chapter 4._**

/-/

/

/

**I look around. I'm back at Freddy's, in the back room. When I look around, I see the animatronics, Freddy, golden Freddy, Chica, foxy, Bonnie, a small figure, not unlike a puppet, and what look like... Children? Dozens of them, boys and girls, all shadow like, with white circles where eyes should be and obscured facial features. And what looks like clothing, or the implied version of, like it's as if it's what they were wearing, as if they had died. The children and the animatronics aren't alone ether. I saw other figures, like adults, in a similar condition to the children. The adults, on the other hand, all were wearing the same thing. A security guard uniform, like the one I wear to work. They all stare at me for a moment, and suddenly the whole room goes from silent as a tomb to loud as a elementary school cafeteria when all the children are talking all at once. All of them were ether saying "help us" or "leave or you will never leave again." I stagger back, all of them vanish, and I feel the floor drop away. I look down, and, at first, I'm like the security guards. Shadow like. Then something starts to enclose around my body...**

/

(Oct,27,1998)

/

(Hunters p.o.v)

/

I groan as I get up. It was 8:30pm.

_What the ruddy hell is up with these dreams?_

I get up and drag myself over to the bathroom.

I look like some one who stayed up all week cramming for a huge test.

I quickly wash up, still a little smelly from practice and the night before.

I put on my uniform, satchel bag, and head over to a box I brought back from school.

Inside was a project I've been working on for a few years.

It looks like a leather vest with a large backpack sized box on the back connected to two large gauntlets, each one with a long box along the fore arms. The palms had a odd disk shaped design in them.

A odd little wire crown was connected to a smaller, second box near the back of the vest near the base of the neck.

My Telarc suit.

The disks in the palms were specifically designed tesla coils that launched bolts of electricity, but the problem was that they couldn't constantly fire, which I needed to do to use the electro kinesis function. The boxes on the backs of the arms contained vacuum tubes to help control the electricity, and so I don't fry myself when I activate the suit. The wire crown was used to receive specific brain waves and send them to the little box, which translated the brain waves into commands.

My problem was the battery life. The battery was the box on the back.

I ether had to attach a extention cord to a outlet, or I only had a short 5 second burst, and only one shot at best.

Even though I had personally designed the battery myself.

Currently, the electricity wouldn't kill, it was more of a stun gun.

Minus the long cables of course. Its Max range was 5ft.

Next to the box was a smaller one that contained some old smoke alarms, a few metal plates, and the new control system I was working on. The new system used smaller gears, and smaller vacuum tubes. As well as a two large oval domes and a small disk, all made of crystal.

I grab the larger box and some cords and head for the stairs.

I hear thumping noises from next door, like someone beating the hell out of a drum set.

I sigh and sneak down stairs. Just my luck.

I grab my lunch, tie the box securely to my bike and once I speed off to work, I barely avoid getting hit with a branch that was thrown at me by my neighbor.

Unfortunately, I got stuck with the class bully for a neighbor, but for the last week his family was out on vacation, and it looks like they only got back today. I race down the side walk just when I hear the wheezy sputter of a old moped.

Yes, I said moped, as Vince (jr) can't get a license for a car until he's 18 due to a incident with carjacking a officers squad car ... With the siren still on.

My little bike coasted down towards Freddy's, When I hear the moped speed up.

I start peddling faster, ignoring the curb, and jumping onto the freshly cut grass infront of Freddy's.

Thankfully, the moped had to go the long way around.

I lock my bike, grab the box, and run inside, wondering if my bike will be there when I come back out.

As I enter the main lobby, I hear what sounds like a group of kids getting ready to have a party.

Odd. I glance at the clock on the wall. . Party's normally ended at , so really, it wasn't odd at all. I decide to sneak into a party room, and see how things had changed over the years, after I store the box in my office desk.

I quietly walk towards the party rooms, passing the more traditional pizzeria part on the way.

I enter Andretti assaulted by the noise in the room. It looked like a war zone. A second after I enter, Chica appeares "I-I-I'm sorr-ry, but ma-may I ask wh-why yo-yo-ou're here?"

I stiffen, _what happened to her voice? It's glitchy as hell._

I sigh, and hold out my writing pad. 'I work here, and it's been a while sence I've been here.' Chica looks at me, and almost at once relaxes a bit. But not completely. "Ma-may I se-see som-some fo-form o-of I-I-ID ?"

I hold up my night guard badge. Except at Freddy's, it didn't say night guard or day guard on them.

Just security guard. Chica relaxes more, smiles and heads back to the kids.

Suddenly I hear a commotion over near Bonnie, and I head over to help.

/

(Chica p.o.v)

/

when I saw the teen enter the room, I almost shut down. I don't want another repeat of the Incident, ever. When he wrote that he worked here and showed me the ID, it seemed almost anticlimactic. Almost. After he entered, two kids started fighting. He jumped right in and started trying to help Bonnie separate the two, while me and Freddy, tried to keep the others from misbehaving. It was easier when Foxy was still able to interact with the children.

But why did the teen seem so familiar?

The rest of the party was fairly chaotic, as usual. Even with the guard trying his best to help.

"Excuse me, Chica? Something's moving over there."

I look down, and a little child is pointing a the Cove.

Looks like Foxy wants to talk...

"I-I-I'll go ta-take a look."

I almost cringe as I hear what's left of my voice box. Ever since last year, it's always been fritzy.

I enter Pirates Cove, and at first, it looks like it normally does.

Then I notice that Foxys jaw wasn't hanging open.

As soon as the curtains close behind me, Foxy hops up, looking worried.

"Did ye notice thee night guard yet?"

I blink, Night guard? "No, unless... Yo-you mean, the teen?"

Suddenly I feel cold with dread. Try not to get to attached to him, if he gets to night six, he'll ether quit or... "Why wo-wo-ould he sta-sta-ay o-or even visit du-during the day?"

"...talk to Sam"

I glance over at Sam who just fades back in the room.

"Sa-sam, what di-did you do?"

_"I asked for help"_

"Well, how I-is he supo-ostend to? W-we do-don'the know how to-o stop o-ourselves, mu-much less tho-those mo-monsters."

_"I'm not sure about that, he seems to have brought something with him today."_

"Wh-what?"

_"The box he has, it seems he brought something to fight back with."_

"A-and wh-what wo-would th-that be?"

_"I don't know, but he's going to need it, the Imposter's brewed something for him, and I don't think it will be good for him."_

I shudder at the mention of that... Thing. Once, the little monsters body had belonged to Merrionette, Sam's little brother from the first Freddy's. Now, his CPU/mind lay dormant, in one of the boxes in parts and service, his body used by a monster, and we were prevented from even speaking the monsters names due to whatever programming the Senrty had put in us to cause us to attack the night guards.

As to why, we don't know.

Sigh "let's ju-just ho-hope he quits so-soon"

"Lass, me'thinks thee green hand isn't about to abandon ship yet".

/

(Hunter p.o.v)

/

The kids were insane, and that was a under statement...

Freddy was mobbed with kids who all wanted a slice of cake, not to mention trying to keep his balance, Chica was dealing with something, and Bonnie and I ended up with pretty much babysitting the kids. And I kept getting hit with pizza some of the munchkins threw at me when I tried to stop a small food fight.

"Groan, why do we have to deal with these kids alone? What are we, a daycare?"

'_Somehow, I think that's what most people think of this place'_

Bonnie snorts.

I glance around, there were very few parents, and half of those weren't even bothering trying to control their kids. I look at the clock, which says 8:30pm.

An hour left till closing time, which will fell like a year at this rate.

I feel sorry for the animatronics, knowing they put up with this day in, day out.

Not to mention what happens at night.

I grab a kid who was trying to imitate a wrestler, and when he was about to jump on another kid, as I drag him to a corner, Chica comes back, worried.

Unfortunately, she has to run to the kitchens to get pizza, while Freddy comes over and tries to help me and Bonnie deal with the kids.

"So, your name is...?"

I look over at Freddy. Then I remember, they haven't seen me for a few years, so they ether don't remember, or they do, the just can't connect my name to my face.

'_Its Hunter_'

Freddy just stares. "Hunter? But... Good grief, no wonder I didn't recognize you, you've grown quite a bit!"

He picks up a kid and tries to get some of the others to play a fairly quiet game, and Bonnie, who heard Freddy, seems to almost do a double take. "Hunter? No wonder you looked familiar, Foxy and Chica's gonna... Crud, Foxy, he's not able to come out during open hours."

_'I know, I've been trying to get to Pirates Cove to fix him, but as you can see...'_

"Yea, sorry, they tend to get crazy after seven."

'_More like insane, geez'_

Chica reenters the room, and Freddy goes over to help pass out the pizza, I try to get the kids to stop running around and get seated to eat. Chica starts handing out pizza plates, and trying to put on a smile, but failing.

I glance at the clock.9:30pm.

'_What time does this party end?'_

"Around 9:35, why?"

I point at the clock, and Bonnie sighs in relief.

"Finally"

The kids start eating the pizza, and Bonnie starts to get his guitar out, Freddy grabs his mike, and Chica goes over to a very battered drum set.

They sing the usual end of a party songs, and I help the kids file out, and end up carrying to out to the parents, as they have started to 'crash'.

Once the last kids were out I turn around.

The place is a mess. Pizza was smeared all over, I saw cake squished on the floor, and the animatronics slumped over on the stage.

I find a clean/dry chair near the stage and sit down.

I hear thumping as one of the animatronics walks over.

I look up and it's Bonnie.

/

(Bonnie p.o.v)

/

I walk over to where Hunter sat down. Now that I have a proper chance to look, he seems a little stressed.

"You all right?"

_'Just tired._' He writes. His hand writing was as spidery as it had been years ago. He looked like some one covered him head to toe in pizza, then tried to clean him up, but left the sauce, and dead on his feet. In a way, he was like us. Intelligent, gentle, but misunderstood. He falls asleep a second later, and I move back over to Freddy and Chica.

Chica looks over at Hunter. She sighs, "a-another o-one on our h-heads."

I frown, "Chica, what do you mean, another one?"

She gestures at Hunter. "H-him"

I just stare at Chica. Oh no...

Freddy looks at me, and sees my expression.

"Bonnie, what's wrong? You look like you just found another..."

"It's Hunter, he's the night guard"

Chica looks shattered, Freddy hangs his head. I didn't blame them. In a few hours we will be forced to attack one of our few true friends.

Chica walks over to him and gently places a hand/wing tip on his sholder.

He shifts slightly, but remains asleep.

"How long has he been doing this?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "A-ask Foxy."

My internal clock tells me it's .

Enough time to talk to Foxy and get Hunter ether out of here, or to his 'office'

As if on cue, Foxy walks out of the Cove. I motion him over to us.

"Bonnie, what's amiss?"

"You remember Hunter?"

He smiles slightly. "Aye, I remember thee laddie, why do ye ask?"

I gesture over to said human.

Foxy looks over at him. "Aye, that's thee...oh no."

"How long has he been at this?" Asks Freddy.

"So far, this is going to be night three."

We all jump. Laying on stage was what was Sam.

Sam's optics slowly rove around, and lingered on Hunter.

_"Nice to see that he's trying to help, just not as I had hoped"_

I frown. "Sam, Hunter's just a kid, not Sherlock Holmes!" Starts Freddy, when I notice that Hunter had woken up and was stareing at Sam.

He gets out his note pad and starts writing.

'_Whose the golden Freddy?'_

"My older brother, Sam."

'_Okay.. And quick question, how does he do the disappearing act? And what is he saying?'_

"We're not really sure how he teleports, if Father was still here I would ask him, and his voice box is broken, so he has to use binary." Sighs Freddy. Hunter frowns,

'_Who? Oh, you mean Mr. Fazworth?'_

"Yes"

'_And what exactly is forcing you to attack the night guards?'_

Freddy sighs "all we can say is that it's some sort of code that forces us, and acts as a taboo, so we can't say who put it in or why. We would love to try to shut it off, but we don't know if it will alter our own systems in the process."

Hunter sighs and gets up, when he suddenly stiffens, and bolts off after scribbling a note.

'_Speaking of answers, I'll be right back'_

Sam watches him bolt off.

"What was that about him not being Sherlock?"

Freddy sighs, "Sam, for the last time, keep him out of this!"

As I shake my head at their argument, I get up and follow, and see him open parts and service.

"Hunter, what are you doing?"

'_Ever notice a certain puppet hid in here last night?'_

_A puppet?... Oh no._

"Hunter, don't go near that thing!"

He looks at me and crosses his arms for a second. '_Then whose going to try and catch that thing? It may have a clue as to how to get you guys back to normal.'_

I stop. Sure the Sentry had made the code that forced us to attack people, but if the Imposter has some way of shutting it off... "Let's talk to Freddy and Sam first."

We reenter the main room, and the others look up.

/

(Freddy p.o.v)

/

I look up when Bonnie and Hunter come back in.

"What happened?"

"It's called Hunter tried to play Sherlock Holmes. And may have found something important."

"Such as?"

Bonnie grins "A puppets hiding spot."

Chica just stares, Foxy's jaw drops, and I scowl at Sam.

"Sam, what did I say?"

"_Nothing about preventing Hunter from looking, for one"_

I sigh, just great, now...wait, how did he find out?

I look over at Hunter "how did you know?"

'_The thing made a break for Parts and Service once six rolled around.'_

"And how did you...?"

Hunter holds up a floppy.

He recorded it. And copied it. Smart.

"Well then let's see what we caught."

We all go over to the office, and Hunter powers up the security system.

Once on, he plugs in the floppy and stops just after six on Parts and Service.

I see a little black blur appear, just when Hunter pauses it. Right on a monster.

"Well now, the enemy harbor, in our own port!" Foxy growls.

I check the time.10:30pm.

"We may have enough time to look, however, Hunter, stay out of that room, understand?"

He nods, turns and jumps when he spots Sam.

_'Can you give a person warning when your behind them?'_

Sam only laughs, and we head over to parts and service.

Hunter takes a quick detour to the restrooms with a box. When he comes out, he has on a odd vest and gauntlets.

We head down, and enter Parts and Service. Crates and parts were all over, some containing parts from animatronics, some contained animatronics from other locations, some forgotten, some decommissioned, some in pieces. If it weren't for the fact that it hid a monster, I probably would never willfuly enter this room, ever.

/

(Hunter p.o.v)

/

I watch Freddy shudder as he enters, and I don't blame him.

The room was a animatronic graveyard/animatronic frankenstiens lab, in a way.

A small crate falls and breaks as Bonnie enters.

As he tries to bend down, I pick it up an find a little...cupcake in it?

It was small, pink, and had eyes on it, like it was a animatronic as well.

But they were not on. I hold it up to Chica, who frowns at it.

"wh-who?"

I shrug.

At first I move to hand it to her, when I notice a open hatch on the wrapper/mold thing on the bottom. I look in and see a series of switches, dials, and a green switch set to turn it off, and a computer outlet. I flip the green switch, and shut the door. A few seconds later I hear a noise like a modem, and the cupcakes eyes flicker. A second later they shut, then open. They look around frantically, then lock on me. For a second the thingseems to tense up, then relaxes. It looks around again, and spots Chica, who was looking at it. It almost makes me drop him when he unleashes a loud barrage of modem noises, all of them sounding happy.

As I try to move back to the doorway, Chica gets into a conversation with it.

/

(Cupcakes p.o.v)

/

I look up as the human hands me to Chica.

_"Chica, what happened?, how long was I out?"_

_"_M-merri? I-is that y-you?"

"_ Of course it's me, why do...?, why can't I move?"_

_" _I th-think so-someone st-stuck y-you in a c-cupcake ani-animatronic_."_

_"...WHAT?!"_

/

(Hunter p.o.v)

/

I wait outside the door as Freddy movers a few boxes around.

When he moves one, I spot a square shaped crack. Noting special, except that it is perfectly straight, and looks like it moved recently.

all at once I hear a shriek of binary from behind me.

Freddy turns around to see what made the noise.

I point at the square in the floor.

He looks at it then nods. He then tries to lift it and fails, as his 'fingers' are too big to fit.

I spot a crow bar and use it to pry up the square. All I manage to do is pry up a smaller rectangle. Inside is a control panel, and a lot of wires.

I begin to start hotwireing the square when Freddy jerks up.

_Uh oh, not good._

I check the time.11:45pm. _Not good._

Bonnie starts moving crates around. "Quick, put every thing back!"

I put the panel back in place, and I jump out of the room, and receive a glare from Freddy.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I told you to stay out of here, did I not?"

I nod, looking sheepish. _Oops, caught up in what I was doing, again..._

He sighs again and moves for the stage.

"Well, at least we know where one of them hide."

I frown. _One of them?_ I remember the nightmare I had. The mask and the blur of purple.

_So, maybe two at least?_

I run towards my office, as Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy all go to their respective places.

/-/

_**All right that's it for this chapter, and sorry, as you can tell, I don't speak pirate well. And sorry about any incorrect words, spell check hates me at times.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's part 5_

_/-/_

I get to my office at 11:50pm.

Not my best time, but I had to power up my suit.

Once it's active I sit down and wait for my shift to start.

I look up and notice a animatronic cupcake sitting on my desk.

_Well, at least I won't be lonely._

Chica must have slipped him in earlier.

He blinks his fake candle a few times before I realize he's talking in morse code.

_'Why did Chica put me in here?'_

I sigh and hold a quickly write a note to it.

_'I have no clue why, except that something's altered their programming, and they don't want yours to be altered as well, and what is your name?'_

He blinks, then replys _'it was Merrionette, but it would seem I was removed from my old body.'_

I frown. Merrionette? Like a puppet or a jack in the box?

His eyes shutter a few times when most of the lights go out. 12:00am. Shifts on.

I ignore Merrionettes blinking lights as I flick trough the cameras.

The screen cuts out and a message plays on the screen

_Hunter, please, don't stay after tonight!_

The nightly screech erupts from the speakers.

I swear, that cupcake jumped a foot off my desk, despite not havering legs.

The screen comes back on, and Bonnie's gone, and pirates cove is slightly open.

_Just great._

I hear clanking and check the kitchen. I hear the sound louder through the speakers.

I flick back to the Cove.

It's open farther now, with foxy sticking out.

I flick back to the stage. Everyone's gone.

_Damn._

I hear Freddy's laugh, but it sounds more demonic then normal.

I find him near the restrooms, fritzing out. One second he looks worried, the next he's...emotionless, you know, like a 'Terminator'. He even did the whole ' I stare at you very soul ' look.

I find Bonnie in the hall. Same 'I stare at your soul' type look, except his looks... Insane, like he's gone ax muderer crazy, and kills for fun.

And guess where Chica is.

Yep, the door.

And the same soul stare look, but she also looks insanely hungry.

I punch the door button, and down it comes.

I check the other door, and Freddy is there.

Down comes that door.

I check the Cove. Nothing.

I check the door Chica was at. She's gone.

Freddy's gone as well. As I go to open one of the doors, I hear a slam.

_Thump-thump-thump._

Foxy. Must have forgot the Cove. _Damn_.

I check both doors again. Nothing.

I open both and glance at the cupcake. He looks scared. I give him a weak grin and resume my frantic search for the animatronics.

I find Bonnie in the supply closet, and Chicas in the kitchen again. Freddy's near the hall and Foxys peeking again. He looks sad, then yet again the stare, with a look of... Loneliness? Anger?

I pull up both doors, and flick to a hall camera.

And guess who's back? Yep, the little puppet.

I only spot the red lights, but they are coming from the crack in the bathroom door.

_Really? The bathroom?_

My power states 50 percent, and it's only 3:75

Not good.

I resist the temptation of trying to run out. That would just get me killed.

Or whatever happened to the others. No wonder the employees were so quick to get out.

I look to my left. And see the puppet. As the thing reaches in with a glint of metal in one hand, I slam both doors down, remembering how fast that thing was last time.

_Just great, I can't open the doors or that thing can get in._

It looks in the window, and 'Merrionette' blinks it's candle rapid fire and emits various noises, so I barely understand him.

_'What the...? That's my old body!'_

I blink. _His old body? Geez, what happened here? It's like something from a bad sci if novel._

I now have just wait. I can't open a door, and my powers dropping every couple of minutes.

/-(5:30)-/

The lights suddenly go out. Figures. Merrionette and I had been havering a conversation, mostly about how things were when we were here. He actually came from an older rendition of the pizzeria,

A place called 'Fredbears family diner', apparently. Him and Sam both.

Apperently, he he'd been deactivated long before The Bite, and this had been going on even then. Apparently whoever was pulling the strings had done away with Mr. Fazworth shortly before all this started. And the animatronics didn't know they went ballistic at night till merrionette told them after watching one night. After that, they began fighting whatever the programming did.

And, as if they were jet propelled, the door both shot up.

_Oh ruddy hell. There's a freaking homicidal puppet out there,and the door go up when the power goes out? The doors shouldn't even use power to stay down!_

I feel a tingling sensation on my scalp as my suit goes from standby to ready.

The wires begin to read the impulses directed to them, I place the cupcake in my bag, and (maybe not so wisely) leave the room to find a way out or the generator.

I slink down the halls, and hear Freddy's tune play.

I duck behind a set of boxes when I hear movement as well.

Foxy rushes past me, looking furious. Freddy appeared, looking relieved and then emotionless.

I remain still, trying to recall my fencing training.

_Slowly breath in, slowly breath out, try to remain calm, try to remain as quiet as possible._

Freddy and Foxy both leave, and I slowly continue my slow sneak to the back room.

I see a few flickers of light come from my bag. I ignore them, and resituate the flap cover so no light is emitted.

I make it to the back room and find Sam, and a diesel generator, a old empty gas can, and a ton of used French fri oil.

_Well, Diesel engines can use vegetable oil to run..._

And used fri oil works best.

I pour in as much as the thing can hold, prime the starter, and yank the ignition cord, like a lawn mower. The thing roars to life after the second yank. Loudly.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_

The noise probably drowned out the animatronics foot steps, AND it told them where I was.

I sprint back to my office, ignoring the smell of cooked fries that now hung around the building.

I get into my office after skidding under Bonnie's arm and slam the corresponding odor button.

I reach for the other one and slam it down.

Then the puppet drops down on me

/-/

All right that's it for now, sorry for the short chapter...

And yes, you can use used French fri oil in a Diesel engine, it's been proven.

Also fnaf 3 is out, and sadly... The last one in the series...

I'll try to add 2 and 3 in the story, and I will be useing elements from three in here.

I'm also thinking about havering mike stuffed as well, what do you guys think?

Also: looking for suggestions on a character, if you wish to enter one please PM

Me your character,and please use the Character template below.

Name:

Gender:

Age:(optional)

Type:(animatronic/human/was human now animatronic)

Apperance:

Bio:

One or two special abilities:(optional)

Choose one:(good,bad,neutral)(again, optional)


	6. Chapter 6

**_# In the Library of Fanfictions a gold colored figure appeares in Readershadows study # _**

**_?: It'S Me!_**

**_# Reader looks up, annoyed #_**

**_Readershadow: alright Sam, no scaring the readers, I think after fnaf 3, your a little out of your game._**

**_# Sam teleports in #_**

**_Sam: uhhh…. I'm right here…._**

**_Readershadow: then who's …?* Takes a closer look * -.- ….. its Springtrap isn't it? _**

**'_Springtrap': :D YoUr MiNe NoW! *attacks Readershadow *_**

**_Readershadow: *shadows reach out from hand and lifts'Springtrap' off the ground* yea, sure…. don't make me drop you._**

**'_Springtrap': F**** YoU! _**

**_Springtrap: T.T (CaN YoU GeT HiM OuT Of Me PlEaSe?)_**

**_Readershadow:... 0.0 Uhhh… Thats…. just wrong._**

**_Sam:...o.0.. Is that…. The Murder…. in her?_**

**_Readershadow: . Again….. Just plain wrong…..._**

**_# Readershadow puts 'Springtrap' in a closet and locks it. #_**

**_Readershadow: note to self, find a way to separate crazed homicidal murderer from animatronic suit... _**

**_/-/_**

**_Ok enough goofing and spoiling , heres chapter 6._**

_/-/_

_S***,S***,S***,S***!_

I forgot the damn Puppet!

The little monster uses my chair to pin me down, and plunges a large syringe into my chest. A large syringe.

I feel it go through my chest over my heart, and INTO my heart.

I feel as a searing pain goes trough me as whatever the syringe contains is emptied into my heart. It slowly removes the needle and leers at me as I shudder as each wave of burning pain shoot through me. I felt like I was being torn apart and reconstructed at the same time. I felt weak, like I was extreamly ill.

I lay there, trying to make it think I was no longer a threat.

It worked, as it lifted the chair up, and it reached out to grab me.

Heh, Nope.

I lift my hand weakly, palm pointed at it. It stops, its grin faltering.

I think of a electirical blast, a short burst erupts, and another wave of pain shoots up my arm, as electricity rebounds off the puppet and hits me. The puppet hits a wall, thrashes, then lays still.

My arm drops down, and I feel extreamly tired.

I lay still for a moment, then drag myself off the ground, grab the puppet, open a door, and pitch it outside. I shut the door, check the other, find its closed, and set the chair up clumsily.

I land heavily in the chair and check the power. The power says 50 percent, and its 5:50 now.

I hold my hands up. They start shaking, badly, like I had consumed too much caffeine.

Dimly, I registrar a shriek.

I blink a few times, and look up. The puppet was awake, and completely livid.

I groan. Too much noise, it felt like someone was beating on my skull.

Slowly I lay my head down.

Just a little rest...

/-(imposter puppets p.o.v)-/

_He fought back._

_Impossible! How? The electricity!_

_Of course, the electricity, that's how he fought back. Even with the Compound in him, he still had a weapon that still worked!_

I give a shriek of rage and pulled myself up to the window.

He looks like he's in pain, and my shriek didn't help him. Good.

I wait outside the door. _Hopefully he'll run out of power soon. After all, it's only...5:54!?_

I hop with rage and shriek again. _So, you want to play? Fine we'll play... Our way._

I hop back to the Parts and Service room. _Soon, little human, you just wait. You'll be just like the rest of us soon._

/-(manager p.o.v)-/

I walk in at 6:15. The whole building smells of French fries.

_What the hell?_ I walk towards the guards office, only to find Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, all trying to open one of the doors.

"Hunter, wa-wake up! It's pa-past 6:00! Yo-You can le-leave!"

"It's no use lads, yon lads out like lamp."

_What the hell is Foxy doing out!?_

Bonnie notices something.

_"_He's waking up, I think."

The door slides up, but no one comes out. Chica gets in and brings out the limp form of the night guard.

The guard moves sluggishly. He struggles, then try's to stand on his own.

He looks around, seemingly in pain. He looks pale, and winces every few seconds.

Suddenly he jerks his head towards me.

"Uh, what the hell happened here?" I ask.

/-(3rd p.o.v)-/

"So, he got away."

"YeS, NoT To MeNtIoN He FoUgHt BaCk."

"Hmmmm. Well now, it seems we got a lively one this time. Oh, I do like the lively ones. The others never have that spark, that will to live, well, except Fazworth, but he never woke up, now did he?"

"AnD He WoNt, At ThIs RaTe, ThOsE StUpId HuMaNs In ChArGe Of PaRts AnD SeRvIcE LoSt WhIcH CrAtE He WaS PlAcEd In."

"Hmm, oh, and I'll take it you want revenge for the guard damaging you?"

"He WaS ThE FiRsT OnE To Do So, AnD I InTeNd To KeEp It ThAt WaY, He WiLl KnOw PaIn BeFoRe He Is ReBoRn." Said the puppet.

His friend only grinned, simply savoring the thought of the possibilities of the pain they could cause soon.

"Yes, we will let him know pain, then the Joy of Creation."

/-(Hunter p.o.v)-(Oct,28,1998)-/

I land heavily on my bed. Thankfully it was holloween brake, or I would have been dead on my feet at school.

I reach up and touch my bullet pendant. Then I remember.

Today my Grandfather was coming by to visit for the week from the U.K.

My _biological_ grandfather.

I still remebered the day I had to go to the adoption center.

/-(flashback 5 years before)-/

_I hear someone knocking at the door._

_I open the door and see a officer, a soldier, and a offical of some sort._

"_Excuse, is this the stanze residence?" asks the officer._

_The soldier and officer looks uncomfortable around me._

_I nod. The offical looks livid._

"_They left the child alone?!"_

_I frown and shake my head and point to my Grandfather, who walks up behind me._

"_No, Hunter was not left alone, now, would you kindly explain why you are here?"_

_Grandfather was smoking his pipe again, and dispite looking like a elderly old man, half moon glasses, long gray beard, and all, he could still put a bullet in apple over 2 miles away._

_And this always scared the people who ran the gun range he went to. _

_Grandfather seems to recognize the soldier, and asks "what is it now?"_

"_Brigader, sir, you've been called back to the force. Top secret, sorry" the soldier gesture at me._

"_Percy, I retired years ago for a reason. Old age, injures, and my son needed me to keep a eye on my grandson."_

"_About that, I'm afraid that Mr. and Mrs. stanze have gone M.I.A, and young Hunter here is to be sent to a adoption center until a family who lives here can take him in."_

_States the official. " The officer here will take him there."_

_Grandfather looked crushed. Mom and Dad, M.I.A? How?_

_/-(flashback end)-/_

I roll out of bed and drag myself to the shower. I still feel like crap, still looked like a mess, and probably smelled worse.

/-(an hour later)-/

I get out of the shower and grab a fresh set of jeans, a fresh flannel shirt.

I put the bullet medallion on top off the dresser and sit down at my desk and beg in modifying my Telarc suit. I begin installing the new, smaller battery pack, made from the radioactive component of a smoke alarm. It gives the suit a sleeker look, I add a small box on the back of one of the arms, inside was a spring mechanism that shot out and retracted a wrist blade(A/N it looks like optimus's blade from TFP). The battery pack allowed longer use, but I'll need to replace it every so often, as it's a radioactive substance. I added the crystal domes, inside of them were smaller, more advanced vacuum tubes, which enabled better control, and, hopefully, less chance of me getting shocked again.

I check the time. 8:55. About 4 hours before Grandfather showed up.

/-(Brigader Raynard stanze p.o.v)-/

9:30. Enough time to take a flight out to the states.

I get up and stretch.

_Pop-click-crack! _

Ow... Damn titanium spine... Should have never accepted that mission. Damn monster...

I walk out of my office, down the hall, up the stairs, and out a conceled door.

I head to the vehicle depo. Hopefully we still have a decent civilian vehicle left...

I find a old jeep. That'll do. I sign the papers, put my luggage in the trunk, and a soldier gets in the jeep with me, to drive it back when I'm done with it.

"Brigader, sir, may I ask where your going, or is this top secret too?"

"Just visiting my grandson, Fritz."

We get to the airport. I grab my luggage, which looked fairly heavy. Too heavy for the porter any way. I lift one suitcase on my sholder, the porter drags the other.

"Sir, what do you have in here? Lead weights?"

"A present for my grandson."

_And around few extra shells and cleaning gear for my revolver._

My revolver was a three shot cilander but, it took special custom shells a similar size to a 50. Cal. Nothing came back for seconds after one shell. Any sane creature anyway.

Not everything got the message after the first shot.

We enter through the military enterance, towards my plane. I still had my license for all my weapons, and showed them at customs. I learned long ago, not everything dies once, or leaves you alone till you mess with it. I get on board after loading my luggage, and wait to for the plane to take off.

/-(Hunter p.o.v)-(dream/flashback)-/

_I look around me, and I see that I'm at camp._

_I was always sent to camp every summer. _

_The only thing I looked foreward to at camp were the pranks Mike and I would pull._

_Next to me, Mike crawls under a opposing cabins floorboards. We finish planting what look like speakers in the floor, and crawl out. Time for some fun._

_"We live?" He asks, grinning. I flick a switch on short range radio and nod._

_First come the screeches. That's when everything changes._

_The cabin explodes, black ghost silhouettes everywhere. I look down._

_Again, I'm just like them. And I'm not the only one. Mike turned into one as well._

_I look around. Almost everyone else wasn't affected, or even noticed._

_Except me, Mike, and another shadow thing, who was dressed very...familiarly._

_I turn around and then all I can see is the puppets mask. Then it fades away._

_Again, I'm alone. Again something forms around me..._

/-(11:58,am)-/

_Deet-Deet-Deet-dee-Thump._

Again the strange dreams.

My body throbs with pain with each heartbeat. If it wasn't for that, I don't even know if what happened last night was real. I couldn't find a wound from the syringe, Grandfather was... A few minutes away from here I bet.

I hear annoyed sounds from my satchel bag. Wha….? Oh….. Merrionette…...Oops.

I grin sheepishly as I take the annoyed cupcake out of my bag.

'_sorry Merrion. Guess I forgot you were in there…..'_

'_You at least heard me….. Where are we?'_

'_My house, so try to be quiet, I might be in a smidge of trouble with mom….. I may have been ill on the floor when I got in...'_

'_ok…..'_ I set him on my desk, and get a idea. If I could build him a new body, I might have someone who could help me at night.

'_Hey, if another animatronic was in the building, would the animatronics go after them?'_

It frowns, then _'no, they are forced to attack any human on premises after 12, not animatronics.'_

I point at some left over parts on my desk, and his eyes light up in relisation.

'_Do you think you have enough parts?'_

_'We'll see soon enough'_

Merrionette watches as I start putting together a new endoskeleton.

Right then the doorbell rings. I make my way downstairs and open the door.

Standing in front of me was a elderly man, with a grey beard striped with white, half moon glasses, a navy blue beret and uniform, and british accent.

"Hunter, not gotten in any trouble I hope?" says Grandfather as he gets out his pipe.

/-/

**_Alright, thats that._**

**_The character submition is still open, Ray was a character I was planning on adding for a while._**

**_Also, thank you to those of you who sent in characters. It's really helpful._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_*Loud thumping noises emit for Readershadows closet*_**

**_Readershadow: *groans* not again! What does he do, break from a strait-jacket before breakfast?_**

**_# Readershadow turns closet to cyro sleep capsule #_**

**_Readershadow: that should hold him... That's the seventh time today..._**

**_/-(5 hours later)-/_**

**_Readershadow: Alright, while I try to find a way to separate Springtrap and the murder, here's another chapter._**

**_'Springtrap': It'S Me!_**

**_Readershadow:... -.- back to your capsule... Or will do I have to use the more painfull method to separate the two of you. Well, more painfull for you any way. I'm sure I have a tool kit somewhere here._**

**_'Springtrap': 0.0 I'lL Be GoOd... *hides in capsule*_**

_**Readershadow:... How the hell...? Never mind, here's the chap**ter._

_/-/_

/-(Hunter p.o.v)-(Oct,28,1998)-/

It's been an hour since Grandfather came in. I introduced him to Merrionette, and, no surprise, Grandfather was more than a little cautious around him. Grandfather, before he was called back, had told me he delt with leftovers, old war weapons left from who knows when, even monsters.

Merrionette mentioned Mr. Fazworth to Grandfather, and Grandfather asked how he knew him.

Turned out Grandfather knew Mr. Fazworth, and was looking for him.

He said he disappeared in 1987, the year of The Bite. He was doing research on a unknown piece of technology he and Grandfather had found, and was using his business as a cover while he examined it. He disappeared before he could report the finding he and his assistant had found.

Grandfather thinks Merrionette and the others may have been built using that machine. They were too lifelike to simply be machines with no external control. Plus, they needed food, like a human, or any other living being.

At this, I tell him I had accidentally brought Merrion from Freddy Fazbears, Mr. Fazworths business. I also explained the current situation to him involving the animatronics, me, and the little puppet using Merrions old body.

Course, he also found out I was trying to solve a problem/fix living animatronics built by a old friend of his, and try not to get killed by a homicidal puppet.

Naturally, Grandfather wanted to come with me this time around. May as well...

/-(9:30pm)-/

I finish setting up Merrionettes new body and, carefully, remove his CPU.

It feels... Slimy, like how a brain would feel. I don't think a normal CPU would feel like this. I resist shuddering.

I finish plugging Merrionette in and turn him on.

At first, nothing happened, then he begins thrashing, and stops. Then he slowly gets up.

"_Groan_, ow, talk about unpleasant."

_'You alright?'_

"Yea, I feel a little disoriented though."

He sways as he lowers himself from the table. His appearence was conciderably different from his old body. He now had a proper humanoid body, was as big as a small child, was nearly completely black, except for the white buttons going up his from, his monochrome striped arms, which were black and white, and his mask/face. It looked similar to his old body's, except the tear tracks were purple, and he had a sad sort of smile, not a maniacs grin. His eyes were a soft grey, and were full of emotion.

He takes a few experimental steps around the room, then begins sprinting as fast as he can around the room.

I glance at the clock. _Damn it!_

I run to the bathroom to change. Under my cloths I put my Telarc suit. I put on my uniform, grab my bag, and exit to find Grandfather buckling a massive revolver to a sholder holster in his uniform. _I pity the guy who gets hit with that monster._

He looks up, and tosses me a 9mm.

And I'm out of practice. Great. I still proceed to buckle it on underneath and we make our way out of the house, Merrionette hiding in a duffle bag Grandfather carried.

Of course, my bike was not there. Courtisy of Vince, it was a total mess…

I still don't get how he wrapped it around a tree…..

We hop into Grandfather's rental, and drive down to Freddys.

we hop out just as the party ends, and I check in. I also check in Grandfather as well, as the place has a policy that if you bring in family, they can be checked in as voluteers.

We head to my office first, and drop off the duffle bag and a modified cupcake.

We then get over to the party room. Inside Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, Sam, And Foxy were all talking. They see me come in and look upset.

I don't Grandfather, however, just keeps walking up to them.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm afraid we're closed, please come back tomarrow."

"I'm afraid I'm here on offical business, and for a friend. And I belive this is famillar?"

He helps Merrionette out of the duffle, and poor Merrionette gets tackled by Chica.

"Merrion!? How!?"

I try not to laugh at Merrion, who was trying to escape from Chica's grasp.

'_I built him a new body'_

The animatronics just stare, then hug me and Grandfather.

"Well… At least they aren't intentionally killing anyone…"

We explain our plan. While Grandfather and I distracted them and the puppet, Merrion would try to open the things hideout.

The others agree, but Freddy points something out.

"What about the Imposter? He'll notice a second Merrionette."

'_Not if we can get the spare endos working.'_

I explain my part of the plan. The endos would walk around, and grab at the puppet, not Merrion, and try to hold him.

If we could find them, fix them, and get them programmed in time.

We scatter, and get everything we need, I patch up the endos, Freddy programs them, Grandfather sets them up, Chica, Foxy, and Merrion puts a generic costume on them (a greyhound costume), Bonnie powers them up, and we give them the proper orders.

We finish up at 11:30, enough time for me to explain how we were to keep ourselves from getting caught. I also set up the cupcake, which now acted like a two way radio between us and Merrion.

The standard twelve o'clock chime went off, and I get ready for the usual nightly screech.

_Oops, I forgot to tell Grandfather... _

The screen goes black, a screech goes off, and a message flashes on screen.

_Good luck._

I glance at Grandfather, who looks at me accusingly.

"Forgot something, I see."

I grin weakly, and flick through the cameras. Time for the usual routine.

Check the cameras, check the doors, shut the doors, try not to get killed, the usual...

And guess what? Freddy started to make the fritz the cameras out...

_Not good, since when could he do that?_

Noise in the kitchen, Grandfather slamming a door down on Bonnie, and a enraged screech of a puppet who ran into a active endo.

Grandfather smiles. "Well, we know where that was."

He checks the other door.

Puppet. Wait. PUPPET!?

Grandfather slams that door down as soon as he saw it.

I flick through the cameras. Left hall had one broken greyhound animatronic.

_How the hell did that thing break that? My boss is gonna kill me... If the puppet doesn't first._

"Oh, HeLlO, EnJoYiNg YoUr ShIfT?"

Grandfather raises a brow. "Well, we're doing well, but you seem to be a little... Broken."

It slams its fist into the door.

"WeLl, ThAtS WhAt HaPpEnS WhEn A CeRtAiN YoUnG HuMaN ShOcKs A AnImAtRoNiC."

I chuckle quietly. _'Who, me?'_

It scowls "YeS, YoU, WhEn I GeT My HaNdS On YoU..."

"Hunter, what did you do?" Grandfather looks about ready to laugh at the enraged, yet comical looking, puppet.

I just hold up my hand, and concintrate on a sphere of electricity.

One shows up just above the emitter in the palm of my gauntlet, arcing slightly, and the puppet backs off, clearly afraid of it.

_'That...'_

I shut it off, to save power.

Grandfather stares, then sighs. "Well, I should have know you would have built something..."

The puppet slams into the window. "WhEn I GeT My HaNdS On YoU..."

I couldn't resist. I just sit back, and start sketching it in a baby outfit. I finish and hold it up to him.

I swear, he just goes nuts. He beats at the door, screeching and howling. While me and Grandfather try to stop laughing, I check the power and the other door. The doors shut, but...2:55, and 50 percent..and steadily dropping... Not good.

I write a note and hold it near to the cupcake.

_'Power low, genorator in back, use French fri oil, little or no diesel fuel left.'_

_'Found generator, refueling it now.' _Blinks the cupcake _'don't tick the puppet of any more, can hear it from here...'_

_'Understood' _ I laugh quietly. I hope the others heard it as well.

I check the camera. I spot Foxy, who is trying not to laugh, trying to fight the codeing, and having a better time then usual resisting it. Freddy was shaking with silent mirth, Bonnie was just sitting grinning like a child watching his favorite show, and Chica was eating pizza like a kid eating popcorn at a movie, smiling as she listened. It seems the code uses their emotions to control them, but when their emotions aren't in the proper circumstances, the code doesn't work as well.

Good to know where to look if we can't get into the puppets hiding spot.

I glance at the other window, and spot a figure dressed completely in purple.

Something in me says _don't trust him, something about him isn't right._

I fully agree with the feeling, as the guy gives a smile. A demented smile, like one who is no longer sane. A smile far too wide for a human. A normal human anyway.

_Oh ruddy hell._

"Ah, you brought a friend, I see. Raynard, it's been quite a... Interesting time since we last met."

"Vincent" Grandfather growls.

_/-/_

**_Readershadow: Alright, that's the end of this chapter, and... 'Springtrap', what did I say earlier?_**

**_'Springtrap':... *tries to hide*_**

**_Readershadow: *sigh*A moment..._**

**_/-(A few minute later)-/_**

**_Alright, sorry about that... Any way , I'm still taking characters submitions!_**

**_Thank you!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Readershadow: yep, purple guy's back, and... A minute.**_

_**#uses shadow next to him to grab something sneaking up from behind #**_

_**Readershadow:... Nice try 'Freddy', or is it Teddy?**_

_** :* growls at nickname ***_

_**# Freddy walks in # **_

_**Freddy: * sees *...~.0 Where'd the knockoff come from?**_

_**Readershadow: dunno...**_

_**/-/**_

_**Alright, seems my characters have decided to start joining me in my study...**_

_**Just my luck.**_

_**Any way, here's another chapter.**_

_**/-/**_

"Well, now, you remember, how nice."

"Stow the banter, where's Scott?"

"Hmm, maybe a little too much... As for Mr. Fazworth, he's... How should I put this... In a state of suspended animation, I believe."

I left the camera on Foxy, who's growl emits from the screen. His eyes flicker red, but he doesn't move. Odd.

"Hmm, now who might you be? Well now, if it's the good brigadiers grandson! My, my you look so much like him! And it would seem that you've got you're families annoying habit of putting a wrench in my experiment. Pity.

Your parents set my experiments back by years when they took down my... Labratory. For a while, everyone was scared stiff about a deal with me. Seemed jinxed. And it didn't help that a Weasel kept showing up at my... Transactions.

Until, of course, I delt with them. Sadly, I couldn't see how they fared in the Lazurus. They chose to take down as much of my experiment as they could with them.

Ah, yes, everything except the Lazurus, and the notes. I had to rebuild from scratch, and loseing Mr. Fazworth didn't help. After all, what's the use of putting him in, and then loseing him?"

_He. Did. WHAT?_

Grandfather gave them a look that made Vincent and the puppet both cringe.

"You're going to find our family has a habit of dealing with monsters, and it generally results in a dead monster. Oh, and by the way..."

Grandfather opens the door the puppet is at, drops a little oval shaped object, and shuts the door. Next second a little explosion goes off, and a puppet goes flying.

Concusion gernade.

"Your next, Vince."

But Vince is already gone.

_When I get my hands on him..._

/-(Merrion's p.o.v)-/

I finish filling up the generator and head towards parts and service when I see the Imposter and a man dressed in purple enter. Crap.

Can't get in now. That would be suicide. I hide in the nearby storage closet, not Bonnie's, of course.

I wait as Hunter and his Grandfather make it through the night.

_"Any luck?"_

Of course, at 4:30, Sam found me.

"I wish, but I did see a ticked off puppet run off with a friend."

"_Into their hideout no doubt…"_

"Pretty much…."

"_and Hunter and his Grandfather still ok?"_

"Yes, but they seem a little…..Ticked. Something happened between them and those two."

"_... Yes, I heard….."_

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"_... Fathers still alive."_

_Wha…?_

I just stared. _Father is still alive? _

"How do you know?"

"_It would seem that Father is in some form of suspended animation. Some sort of machine had been used on him. As well as on Hunters parents…"_

_Oh….. Thats why they ticked…._

/-(Hunter p.o.v)-/

I slam the left door, Grandfather opens the right door.

The power was at 10 percent, at 5:45. Not the best, but it could be worse.

I had seen the puppet and Vince run into one of the generic animatronics, and they tore it apart in a second. Well, Vince did. The puppet was pretty beat up after the grenade went off in its face... Vince was far to fast to be normal. And far to strong. But he seemed... Easily unhinged. Almost tore the puppet apart as well. Like he was a berzerker.

Not the best thing to be up against. But, not the worst.

I hear binary from behind me, and see Sam and Merrion.

"Hey, you guys all right?"

_'Lets see, I just found out my mom and dad were used by Vince in a experiment, Mr. Fazworth has been used in the same experiment, and we are currently being harassed by friends who are being used as puppets by a puppet. I think we're in over our heads.'_

"It could be worse... Could be undead..." Says Grandfather.

I spot a flicker behind him. I point, and he shuts the door.

It only made the flicker more visible.

As a shadow figure, dressed as a night guard.

..._Oh hell._

I point again and he spots the thing. And stiffens.

_"_Then again... What do you want?"

_"Leave, before you end up like us... Like the animatronics, trapped here, untill the end of days, or the monster in control dies. This is the final warning we can give to you."_

And with that, it fades out, and Grandfather sighs. "You can never get a straight answer from a ghost, can you?"

I hear a series of dial tones from Sam, and Merrion just stares at where the ghost was.

"Wha…..? Was that…. a ghost?"

'_Looks like it…'_

I glance at Grandfather. He seems to examine the spot it faded away at, then looks at me.

"I don't suppose this is your first warning, is it?"

I nod. '_The things kept showing up when I tried to get some sleep.'_

"_Sigh_. Well, at least they tried to warn whoever gets a job here."

The lights go out. _Of course. We left both doors shut. And now they're open…._

I see two red pinpricks, too low to be Freddy, Foxy, Chica, or Bonnie.

Puppet, definitely. I fire a blast at the thing, clipping it. It falls, twitches, then gets right back up.

Great. He's protected better now. Grandfather draws his revolver.

Sam and Merrion take one look, and hide. I take cover as best I can under my desk.

Due to the fact we are in a enclosed space, the size of the shell, and type of the gunpowder, it sounded like a small cannon going off.

Ears ringing, I peek over my desk. All I see is a arm stuck in the wall, Grandfather whirling around and leveling his revolver on a scared looking Vince, and a puppet missing a arm, shoulder, and side, laying against the wall, passed out. _Holy hell. _

Vince suddenly grins, the power comes back on, the doors come down, and the clock hits 6:00.

Damn.

I see a blur of purple, and the puppets gone when I open the door. Its arm is still there though, but only partially. I open the other door, and suprise, Vince left a present. Called a spring loaded fist-in-a-box.

Really? As my low power buzzer goes off, I slide my blade out and slice it out of mid air, right when my boss comes in….

_Oh hell._ _How am I gonna explain this?_

/-(a few hours later)-/

All I can say is, thank the lord that Grandfather had a plan for something like this.

He had been carrying his U.N.S.F.D ID, and explained that they looked into the odd, the unexplained. And that this counted under those circumstances. He also stated that I was assisting him in his investigation, and the damages were related to one of the subjects of the investigation attacking us.

Of course, I had to help clean up the mess we made.

I had to put plaster on the wall to hide the hole the gun made, and the scorch marks from my suit.

When we got back, my Adoptive-parents nearly freaked when they saw Grandfather.

Just my luck.

I reach into my shirt once I get to my room, and hide the 9mm under my pillow.

In all honesty, I think I prefer the suit I made. But, then again, it might come in handy if I get caught in a situation if my suit broke, or glitches. I wash up and get ready for bed.

I place my suit under my bed, and lay down. But just as I begin to drop off, I see something fade into my room...

_**/-/**_

_**Readershadow:*finishes chapter* alright, thats that. *looks over at noise coming from behind* Mangle, can you please not hang off the bookcase?**_

_**Mangle: SoRrY, JuSt A LiTtLe NeRvOuS. *crawls onto ceiling***_

_**Readershadow:... *sighs* well, atleast you didn't try to kill me like Teddy.**_

_**Mangle:*laughs at nickname***_

_***Foxy walks in***_

_**Readershadow:... o.o **_

_**Mangle:... o.o**_

_**Foxy:*looks up at noise* Ahoy, Mangle, what are ye doing? Me'thinks ye should be helping t'captain, not be hang'n from thee ceiling.**_

_**Readershadow:... **_

_**Mangle: Freddy or Reader'?**_

_**Foxy:... Ye got a point...**_

_**/-/**_

_**Alright, thats the end for this chapter. **_

_**Again, still waiting for a few more character ideas, then I'll set up a poll the readers to choose from. **_

**_**Also, I may have a problem posting soon. School, tests, the works... So I may not be able to type up my stories quite as often.**_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey everyone, I'm back, sorry I haven't updated over the summer, things got a little out of hand. Here's the next chapter. _**

/-/

/-(Hunters P.O.V)-/

I glance up. _Ah, hell….. My suit is still under my bed, nearly out of power, and the closest thing is the 9mm Grandfather gave me…. Hope this works. _

I slide my hand under my pillow, trying to not draw attention to myself. The thing, as if it could tell I was awake, moved towards me. I yank out the 9mm, and fire three quick shots, point blank.

All I hear is a noise like bullets hitting flesh…. Hard flesh. I roll off my bed, right when something resembling a club strikes the mattress. I bounce up, and look at the thing. The thing looks like it came out of Frankenstein's lab.

One arm was a club looking thing, with bones jutting out. Some I don't think even are its own bones, either…..

The other was spindly, with talons at the ends of its …. Six fingers?

The body looked like someone cut up a human, put it back together, then redid it over again incorrectly. Repeatedly. It's skin appeared to be some kind of leathery material.

"You WoN't EsCaPe Me ToDaY, RaYnArD"

Of course, Out of all the monsters in the world, I get what looks like Frankenstein's early prototype for his monster…. And it thinks I'm Grandfather…. crud.

I duck again as it swings its talons at me, and fire the rest of the clip into its body, except for two.

Those I fire into the door, trying to get Grandfathers attention. Stupid quiet bullets…... I duck under my bed, and try to slip on my suit as quick as I can…...

/-(a few minutes earlier)-(Brigadier Stanze P.O.V)-/

The Wrights, it would seem, weren't the best family, but not quite the worst either.

It seemed that Hunters 'Older Brother' had a habit of trouble and bad company.

The parents at least, tried to take care of them, and teach them to behave, but it seems Hunter is the only one who stayed out of trouble…. As far as causing it goes….

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

gets up and answers the door. A few seconds later, " , may I come in? I'm afraid it's about Dennis."

A few seconds later, comes back in, with Dennis and a fairly middle aged officer.

The officer glances over at me quizzically.

"I'm sorry, but I believe this is a family matter, Mr…?"

"Stanze, and yes, technically, I am part of this family, if in directly."

The officer sits down, and gestures for Dennis to sit down.

" , at around 6:00 am this morning, your son was caught on camera shoplifting the following items; gum, chips, various energy drinks, cameras,..."

The list went on for a good minute.

**Bang-Bang-Bang**

In a second I'm out of my chair, along with the officer.

The shots came from Hunter's room. I unholster my revolver, while the officer draws a .45 colt semi auto. He glances at my gun incredulously, until I kick the door in. Standing in front of the bed was a Ghoul. It turns around, angry, then confused.

"WhO DaReS….?"

It glances at me, then the bed, or rather the figure springing out from under, covered in a brass/copper colored suit. He quickly slashes at the thing, then ducks under its flailing arm.

His strike leaves a long cut, just under the arm.

Right when it turns to Hunter, I fire two shots, then -**Click**-, I forgot to reload after last night.

The officer fires off his entire clip, while I open my pistol, collapsing it forward, as the empty cases spring out, I put in three full shots, strike them with the palm of my hand to ensure they're in, and flick my revolver up. Hunter had already rolled off to one side after we started firing. While the officer reloads, and I finish, he pulls up the pistol I gave him, and fired several shells at its head.

Or at least, what looks like a head. Ghouls vary so much you can never tell where the brain on the things are.

Of course, the Ghoul strikes at Hunter, who blocks, then his blade starts arcing, cutting through the arm, and through its body. Just as I fire a shot at its heart, it fades away, taking the bullet with it.

Damn and blast.

As I run over to Hunter, the officer checks the spot futilely, not understanding what happened. He stands up, looking disheveled. He pulls off the suit, and the officer walks over.

"Okay, this just turned into a long night. And just what the Hell just happened anyway? looked like some knockoff frankenstein's monster attacked…."

_Sigh, this is a fine kettle of fish, now isn't it?_

/-(Hunter P.O.V)-/

I groan as the last of the adrenaline fades from my system, leaving me shaking.

I grab out my tools, and start working.

As I set up a new power pack for my suit, Grandfather was talking to the officer, explaining who he was, and what just happened, as well as a order to keep this as vague as possible to the press. The report could be as detailed as needed, but the press wasn't allowed to know much, just that a psycho broke in, and partially electrocuted himself, and so on.

That's going to be one interesting report…..

The officer, glances over at me when I drop another dissected fire alarm into the trashcan. I carefully transport the material into a new pack, then plug in the pack to my suit.

I put the suit back on, and give it a few test runs. nothing fancy, just a little static arcing, and so on. I glance over at the officer. He looks over at me, frowning

Grinning, I decide to show off a new function I installed. I 'summon' two balls of electricity, and start to Contact juggle them. They race up and down my arm, over and under my hands, over my shoulders, and over my fingers. The guy just looks like he was hit in the face with a fish.

Grandfather glances in and shakes his head, sighing.

"Hunter, stop fooling around, We've already caused enough trouble"

I shrug, momentarily releasing control of the electricity. One hits the ground, and fades off, the other flies up, and sort of explodes, not bad enough to hurt anyone, just enough to give everyone a really bad case of static shock.

"-SCREAM- MY HAIR!" ….Oops…..

Grandfather just stares at me then laughs.

"That was wasn't it?"

I nod, rubbing the back of my neck nervously, hair sticking everywhere, and my suit powering down.

sprints upstairs, glareing.

_Sigh_. Well, this is just peachy.

**_/-/_**

**_#Readershadow's study sounds like a war going on #_**

**_Readershadow:OKAY, NEXT TOY WHO THROWS ANOTHER STINK BOMB WILL RECIEVE THE SAME TREATMENT THE PSYCO GRAPE GOT!_**

**_#Toys all hide#_**

**_Readershadow: *phew* Okay, sorry everyone for not updating, but I had a serious writers block ._**

**_Mangle: YoU MeNt TeDdY, T.C, AnD T.B, RiGhT?_**

**_Readershadow: Yes, and wheres Spring? I thought….._**

**_#Springtrap runs in, chased by a purple corpse#_**

**_Murderer: Come on, Really?, Now how am I going to kill all the kiddies and get away with it?_**

**_Readershadow:. You won't,* forms shadow buster sword* And go back to your coffin, or I'll put you back in after cutting you up, Grape._**

**_#Murderer hides in coffin#_**

**_Readershadow: *sigh* _**

**_Springtrap: ThAnKs, AgAiN….. -.- ThInK He WiLl StAy NoW? _**

**_Readershadow: Not without something locking it. Give me a moment *forms locks and chains out of shadows and dark matter* Keep the keys. *tosses keys to Spring and Mangle*_**

**_/-/_**

**_Again, sorry about not updating as of late, but I should be able to update AND set up the poll for a new character soon. and FNAF4 is out, as it seems the DLC comes out on holloween, not the game. My goof on that…._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bit of a A/N slash early halloween special, not a real chapter, _**

**/-/**

**Readershadow: ... Just what the hell...? *looks around room* no pun intended...**

**#furniture is covered in ash, the tables look like obsidian slabs, the bed is a pitch black coffin, and the lights are turned to a blood red glow, as well as the fire. Everything is covered in archaic runes#**

**Chica(dressed as a chef, of course): Wha-at? Hallo-oween is almo-ost here.**

**Readershadow:... Yes, but... I think this is a little excessive, and about a month early...**

**Spring(dressed as a vampire): YoU SuRe?**

**Readershadow:... Yes. Well, I guess we can leave it up. *remembers something*Just what exactly happened to the grape?**

**Foxy(dressed as Silver, from treasure planet) : yon rat is in a brig :}**

**Readershadow:'a brig' ? What kind of... *snicker* well, that certainly works.**

**#murderer is sitting in a cage above a burning sulfur pit.#**

**Murderer: come on, really? This is a bit excessive.**

**Readershadow:... on second thought… it's not excessive at all.**

**Murderer:... when I get out, I will have a special hell ready for ALL of you.**

**Readershadow: Sure you will..., and where are the toys?**

**Mangle(dressed as a spider): *snickers and points***

**Readershadow:...* looks at wall covered in Endoskeletons*... you guys had too much fun….**

**Endo(Teddy):*growls***

**Endo( ):*furious* I'M GOING TO RIP SOMEONE A NEW ONE IF I DON'T GET MY…. f…. . Thats Readershadow right there, isn't it?**

**Endo( ): Shut. Up. Now.**

**Readershadow: ~_o What did they do this time?**

**Freddy(dressed as Thomas Edison): oh, not much, just try to escape into the main library and kill a few guests….**

**Bonnie(dressed as a police officer): ended up dragging them all the way back here.**

**Sam{golden freddy}(dressed as a Ghostbuster): tried to evade us by diving into someone else's fanfic, too.**

**Readershadow:...*sighs* **

**Marion: hey, what's this? * holds up board***

**Readershadow: thanks for reminding me.* puts up poll.* Polls are up, and the options are:**

**Dartania 'Dart' Serian (by AVfireblade9472)**

**Kayleigh Angelo (by Elhini prime)**

**Seraphina 'Sera' Ylva Fridatter (by Night-Chan-DragonEyes)**

**Alica 'Alice the alligator' Simmons (by my little sister)**

**Mangle: Hey, Reader, WhAt'S YoUr CoStUmE GoInG To Be?**

**#Readershadow pulls out a brown trenchcoat, fedora, and a long multicolored scarf.#**

**Readershadow: one of my older costumes, but still, it works.**

**Freddy: the fourth doctor?**

**Readershadow: yep, always did like the older series.**

**/-/**

**_The poll is on my bio page, so please, vote on who is added, thank you!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**# Some one dressed in a trenchcoat, white mask, and a hoodie enters Readershadow's study#**_

_**?:*stands still against wall.***_

_**#Bonnie and enter the study, fighting, and don't notice figure#**_

_**Bonnie: Huh, where's Reader?**_

_**#Mangle enters, sees figure, puts 2 and 2 together, remains quiet about it#**_

_**Bonnie: Hey, you seen Reader today?**_

_** : Why the hell would I tell you?**_

_**Bonnie: -.- Well, you seem to enjoy being a total jerk when he isn't around….**_

_** : Then I guess he isn't here, now is he?**_

_**#Foxy and Freddy enter, and server chat with Mangle#**_

_***Mangle: Hey, guys**_

_***Foxy: Aye lass?**_

_***Freddy: Yes?**_

_***Mangle: I found Reader. **_

_***Freddy: Where?**_

_***Mangle: you'll see. :}**_

_**?: *steps forward, taps on the shoulder* HeLlo.**_

_** : 0.0 HO S*** ! *runs and hides***_

_**Bonnie: oGAH!**_

_**# Freddy and Foxy drop into fighting stance, as the figure, laughing along with Mangle, takes off the mask, and reforms his body#**_

_**Readershadow: Gotcha. ^.^ **_

_**Bonnie: …...0o0 What….**_

_***Freddy and foxy stare, the laugh***_

_**Foxy:Hahahar, Good one!**_

_**Freddy:Haha, got that right.**_

_**Readershadow: Really simple costume, but really creepy, isn't it?**_

_**# Marion and Chica come in, sneaks out#**_

_**Chica: Wh-hats go-oing on?**_

_**Freddy: Reader, apparently, pranked us… **_

_**Readershadow:Yep, oh, and can someone help me fix the mess the sulfur pit left?**_

_**The grape knocked chunks of the stuff every where, and it stinks.**_

_**Animatronics:*sigh* give us a minute.**_

_**Readershadow: thanks guys. Here, catch. *tosses closed circuit gas masks.***_

_**This should help. *Puts one of the masks on and starts cleaning up using the shadows around him.***_

_**Freddy:... Cheater. **_

_**Readershadow:... Here. DON'T misuse them, OK? *tosses animatronics shadow manipulators.* **_

_**Bonnie::} wouldn't dream of it…**_

_**Readershadow:* frowns* I hope not…...**_

_**/-/**_

/-(Hunter P.O.V)-/

I wake up to Grandfather calling me down to the table.

I glance over at the calendar. My birthday. Whoopee. Never did get to keep a present, and if I got something decent, like a soldering gun, it generally went missing, and misused by my brother. I found it a week later in my brothers room, destroyed, and found he had used it in destroying someone's computer. I repaired it by replacing the guys motherboard, and had to buy myself a cheaper soldering gun.

I get dressed, and walk downstairs, groggy, and trying to wake the rest of the way up.

I noticed that I had a slower time waking up after I had been attacked by that puppet thing.

When I get to the table, I see a box sitting on the table, which Grandfather slides my way when I sit down. When I open it, I find something I never expected.

I stare at the box in disbelief. Just what the hell. Grandfather got me a solid, real plutonium reactor core. I look at him. He tries to look innocent. _Really, a nuclear core? That is what you got me for my birthday!?_

While I loved it, keep in mind, HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IT?!

Grandfather, apparently, read my expression accurately . "I pulled a few strings"

" _I pulled a few strings" he says. Since when does a grandfather give his grandson a nuclear fuel for his birthday? Okay, maybe a small handgun if he's old enough and responsible, but not this! _

I laugh slightly in disbelief. I pick up the core, which is the size of a 2ft, 1ft, and 4in thick rectangle, already set up for me to use, and to protect the user from the contained substance inside. I get upstairs, and rewire my suit, so my current pack is used as a smaller backup power core, and the new core is the main.

Afterwards, Grandfather and I head over to Freddy's, and get ready for the night.

When Grandfather stops in the parking lot, I spot trouble. Vince, Jr.

He steps forward and a few goons step out of the shadows. I sigh. Grandfather casually moving his hand to his revolver, and I, wearing my suit, power up quietly.

"So, what do we have here? An old man, and a quiet runt." Vince sniggers.

I roll my eyes. _Wrong words. _

"Really you lads should be at home, as it's past curfew" Grandfather states.

Vince nods, and they charge. Right into a blast of energy.

Grandfather slips his hand out of his jacket, revealing, not his revolver, but a set of brass knuckles. He punches one of the larger goons, and as one tries to stab me with a knife.

Naturally, I eject my blade, and charge it. On contact, his blade heats up, and melts his cheap knifes handle. Just goes to show, never go with a cheap blade, too easily ruined.

I duck and weave behind him, and tap him with the flat of my blade, shocking to the thug to the ground. I whirl around, shock another, this time leaving a slight slice this time, and jab Vince slightly, right when Grandfather finishes the other goon. Vince gets back up, with some of the thugs, and look at us.

Grandfather looks absolutely casual, even after just knocking several thugs around, and his cloths are only a little ruffled. Me? I look like I just went from formal clad night guard to ticked off inventor armed with one of their inventions. Torn shirt, glinting metal, and a arcing blade strapped to my wrist.

"Just….What….The….Freak?" pants Vince. I smirk. As Grandfather sighs, shaking his head, as I start juggling spheres of electricity. "You boys really should have left when I said to." Grandfather mutters. One of the thugs charge me from behind me. I duck, whirl, and launch one of the spheres at the thug, as Grandfather punches one who charged us again. Another one, my adoptive brother, of all people goes after me. I sigh, grab his arm, and give him a quick jolt, stunning him.

A police car drives up as Vince and his cronies run, but I give them a quick barrage, and they drop. The officer just stares. Grandfather explains what happened as I keep watch. I sigh when Dennis tries to fob it off as me and Grandfather had attacked him.

The officer is the same one from before, so, naturally, he doesn't believe my brother.

"Really Dennis? you should remember me." He says as he shakes his head.

The officer calls in a paddy wagon, and carts off Dennis, Vince, and the thugs.

Grandfather and I enter Freddy's. A second later, I hear a soft _Bweeee-bfff. _ And then it all goes to black.

_**/-/**_

_**Sorry about the cliffhanger, short chapter, ect.**_

_**Class has been crazy, and I may, again, have trouble posting,**_

_***sigh* the usual high school stuff.**_

_**Not counting a school project i'm in the middle of….**_


End file.
